the_dinosaur_planetfandomcom-20200215-history
List of scientific errors
This is the list of scientific errors in this documentary. Though it was accurate for its time, and many of the errors in this list were only made errors after the show aired, there are still a few issues. * Velociraptor and Oviraptor are sometimes (though usually not) shown with pronated hands; this would break their wrist bones. *''Pyroraptors'' were sometimes (though usually not) shown with pronated hands; this would break their wrist bones. *''Allodaposuchus'' are known to look closer to modern alligators than notosuchians. **Ironically, the model of Allodaposuchus even uses the Notosuchus model. * The model of the "Titanosaur" (presumably Ampelosaurus) model is too similar to a Saltasaurus; it should have a less stiff neck like Diplodocids and other similar sauropods and a slightly taller head. ** The same is true with Magyarosaurus, which should look like a miniature Alamosaurus. *''Dwarf Tarascosaurus'' most likely did not exist. **Even if it did exist, it wouldn't be the top predator, as a pterosaur Hatzegopteryx is currently thought to have occupied this niche (though it had only been named while Dinosaur Planet was midway through production). * A Plesiosaur's neck wasn't very bendy and couldn't have the ability to stick its head far out of the water. ** It also had a fluke on its tail as recent Plesiosaur fossils had confirmed. ** It likely didn't attack land animals and would have ignored dinosaurs and feed completely on fish instead. * Iguanodon didn't exist in the Late Cretaceous, however the actual anatomy is based on Rhabdodon; it's simply referred to as Iguanodon for unknown reasons. * Troodonts like Elopteryx were actually omnivores, not pure carnivores. **''Elopteryx'' were sometimes (though usually not) shown with pronated hands; this would break their wrist bones. * Orodromeus might have been covered in fuzzy feathers like some other Ornithopod species. * Quetzalcoatlus was not the last pterosaur, as Hatzegopteryx and some Nyctosauridae species also lived until the K-T extinction occurred. ** Quetzalcoatlus also has a slightly inaccurate shape. * Troodon were actually omnivores, not pure carnivores. **''Troodon'' were also sometimes (though usually not) shown with pronated hands; this would break their wrist bones. * Maiasaura had a slighty incorrect model. **Strangely, all the Maiasaura, but especially seen in Buck and Blaze, are portrayed running on all fours, rearing up only to feed on tree-branches. In reality, Maiasaura would run on two legs only. * The hands of Daspletosaurus shouldn't be pronated. * Einiosaurus probably had Psittacosaurus-like quills on its tail, but this is speculation. * The model of Edmontosaurus is too similar to that of a Maiasaura. ** Edmontosaurus did not evolve from Maiasaura either. * Daspletosaurus and Tyrannosaurus young were likely covered in feathers, and the adults could have also been covered in some feathers. However, this was not known at the time of the series' production. * Both Tyrannosaurids didn't roar, as recent evidence confirmed, instead they likely did an infrasound without opening their mouths, in a similar manner to modern alligators and bitterns. However, this also was not known at the time of production. * The neck of Saltasaurus was not actually as stiff as shown in the program; its neck was actually very much like a Diplodocid. * Saltasaurus likely stood on its back legs, rearing to use its front legs to crush predators with its weight, as some evidence shows. * Notosuchus probably had a short trunk like a pig or a peccary, but this is still being studied. **''Notosuchus'' also lived five million years older than shown in the series. *''Carcharodontosaurs'' are depicted as very slow-moving, when it was more likely that they would have been able to chase prey. **The brown Carcharodontosaur crushes the neck of the old female Saltasaurus, something that was likely impossible for it to do. In reality, carcharodontosaurs would have delivered bites that caused significant blood-loss, causing the prey to bleed to death. **In real life, Carcharodontosaurus did not roar; instead, they may have hissed and growled like alligators and boomed like modern ostriches. Category:Lists